Battle for Sueñalon
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Third installment on the Archives of Sueñalon. Timmy and his companions come into our world through the Whirlpool and Liz and I must deal with a group of evil Sueñalo users. Read my other two completed stories before reading this. Plz R&R. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

"_**You want a piece of me, boy?"**_

"_**Adun Toledas."**_

_The SCV's and Probes worked with mathematical precision, mining the blue minerals and Vespene Gas that happened to be so plentiful in this galaxy. Other workers prepared for an impending attack by making many bunkers and turrets. And an attack was coming._

_The Zerg had been playing with the combined Terran and Protoss forces by sending their workers to attack him. From his scans, the ancient leader knew that the Zerg were preparing an attack on his main base and offshoot bases. They had already destroyed one of his offshoot bases. He was having everything doubled._

_As he sat in front of his holographic outline of the surrounding area listening to the radio reports from his base commanders, he began to reminisce. He had once been the ruler of the greatest planet that not even the three warring races could ever think of, let alone find. He had had dominion over millions with another._

_And now they were fighting over it._

_He hated to fight his fellow companion, but when it came to matters of state, he had to defend his beliefs._

_The ground suddenly began to rumble. He looked around, trying to feel where the sound was coming from._

_He didn't have to wait long or the answer. Protoss plasma turrets and Terran machine guns soon began to go off._

_**They're attacking my main offshoot base,**__ he thought grimly._

_He heard the groans of the Zerglings mixed with the sounds of Terran and Protoss dying._

_**This can't be all**__… _

_He considered what he would do in a situation like this. Finally, after a couple of seconds of reflection, he came up with the answer._

"_**All units prepare for an attack on Alpha Base."**_

_He immediately called the barracks and ordered as many units equipped as possible._

_Pretty soon, he saw them. Mutalisks, Ultralisks, Hydralisks, Zerglings, Zerg Queens and much more began to flow into the base._

_He counterattacked using everything that he had: Protoss Carriers, Terran Battlecruisers, Terran Wraiths and Valkeries, Protoss Scouts and Corsairs for air units, Terran Marines, Firebats, Medics, Goliaths and Ghosts for ground units._

_After many years of fighting battles, he still couldn't fully control himself at seeing the deaths of his men. His ancient lower lip quivered as he saw a Marine die with a look of defiance on his face._

_Fortunately, his men seemed to be winning the day. He was proud of his men as they gave their lives for the cause._

_Some Zerglings, however, somehow got past the main defense line and began to tear down the Command Center._

_Even though he was over a century and a half old, he still felt and looked young. The former monarch climbed into his personal Goliath. He took a deep breath and rushed out into the battlefield._

_The Zerglings saw him and charged. He dodged the first swing of their claws and launched a rocket at them._

_Soon he was under attack by a couple of Hydralisks. Their biological rockets flew all around him. One managed to hit one of the mechanical legs._

"_**SCV, stat!"**_

_An SCV who had somehow escaped the onslaught came to his aid and began to work on the leg._

_Sweat began to form, in small beads at first but it soon began to come down like a hard rain over his face, stinging his eyes. His long hair began to fall over his face, making it increasingly difficult to see, although the bright lights of the twin suns had already made it difficult enough. It seemed that whenever he took out an enemy unit, two more came from out of nowhere to take its place._

_He had three medics and an SCV working on him to keep him alive._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a span of about ten minutes, the last Zergling was eliminated._

"_**Alright men, ATTACK!"**_

_He took his remaining forces from all of his bases and formed a massive line. He called for the elimination to begin._

_It was over in minutes. The Zerg main base and all in it had put up a good fight._

_Pretty soon, the rival leader was found huddling within the almost destroyed Hatchery. She came out with her hands over her head._

"_**Well, Morb, it looks like you beat me again."**_

---

I exited out of the Starcraft game that Liz and I had just played. I leaned back in my chair, letting Liz see through my webcam the sheer look of satisfaction on my face.

"_Ok, Morb, so you beat me for the umpteenth time. Can't we play something else?"_

She gave me those pouting puppy dog eyes that she sometimes gave me.

"Uh-uh! Oh, no! You aren't gonna trick me again with those…" I trailed off. She knew that I couldn't resist when she did that.

I was about to reply when something on the internet caught my eye. I looked.

"Hey, Liz!"

"_What?"_

"There's a new _Fairly Odd Parents_ movie going to show tonight!"

Her lips curved upwards in a big smile. _"Send me the link."_

When she saw the little video, she said disappointedly, _"That's all?"_

"Hey, it's kind of like what I do with my 'fan fiction,'" I replied, putting emphasis on the "…fan fiction…" part.

Liz and I knew something no one else knew: the cartoon show _Fairly Odd Parents_ actually exists in another universe as well as _Danny Phantom_. We had been their twice before and after defeating the enemies of Sueñalon, a land where a power exists that dwarfed the power of the fairies. We had been the rulers of Fairy World. We had ruled there for a total of 150 years combined. If you want to know more, I suggest that you read my previous stories of our adventures there, The Hope Prophecy and Return to Dimmsdale.

Liz seemed to read my thoughts (there was a time when she actually could).

"_I can't believe that it's been a year since this adventure started. You remember?"_

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. Can you believe how much time has passed since then? I feel much different that I did last year."

"_Thank goodness our true age isn't showing, eh?"_

We both laughed at that.

"Hey, just for old time's sake, let's get our Jewelry out, 'k?"

"_Heh heh. Sure. It'll take me a while to find mine."_

"I'll bet."

I took off my headset and opened the blinds. It was the middle of Christmas break and snow was on the ground. _Unusual for this time of year_, I thought for the millionth time. I stretched and began to rummage through my large chest.

"Ha! I found it," we said at the same time.

I sat back down in the chair and admired the ancient necklace and rings. There was always an otherworldly feel around them, but today, it seemed more present than ever.

"_Storm's coming,"_ Liz said.

I looked out the window. The sky had indeed become dark. Too dark, in fact. Trees outside began to bend in the wind. Lightning began to flash and I heard extremely loud claps of thunder

An explosion knocked me flat on my back. The wind pushed me against my closet door which began to buckle as the wind increased. It became increasingly difficult to breath.

Then I saw the thing I never thought that I would see again…

* * *

**Yay! A second completed story and the beginning of a third! Well, hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

A dark neon cloud began to form on the opposite wall. There seemed to be bright flashes of light coming from the inside, like miniature lightening. The claps of thunder coming from it, however were louder that any I had ever heard before.

It grew. Pretty soon it had covered the whole opposite wall. The wind still howled around me. It had become so strong that I was unable to move much.

It began to open up.

I can't describe it all that well, but it seemed that a curtain had been opened up and I was able to catch a glimpse of the inside of…someplace.

It seemed to go on for infinity. All I could see was a sea of the dark neon clouds roiling. I saw flashes of bright white light. Bright yellow stars began forming around the entrance.

The inside began to spin. Pretty soon it formed a cylinder.

I was suddenly blinded by a bright light coming from the opening. I tried to put my hand over my eyes. I succeeded with difficulty, although I still couldn't see all that much.

Something blue beneath my chin caught my eye. I looked down.

_That's funny, I don't remember putting my Jewelry on…_

My Jewelry was emitting its traditional blue light, but at an extremely high intensity.

_Of course_, I thought. _This must be how we got to the Hartman Universe. It's the Whirlpool. But why aren't we going in?_

I was having one of those days where things came to me slowly, so it took me a while to remember that Liz and I weren't going back.

_So what's going on…?_

I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Through the blinding light I saw someone pop out and fall to the floor. Pretty soon another about the same size came out. And another. And another. Pretty soon I counted five people lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. The last person to come out was taller that the others. One looked like a baby.

The light became even brighter. I tried to cover my eyes with both hands and squeezed my eyelids as tightly as I possibly could.

It didn't help. Light was able to seep through the little cracks in my hands. The bright image of the face of an old, intelligent-looking man began to form in my minds eye. He seemed to be smiling.

As quickly as it began, the light and noise stopped. The room seemed unusually dark. I slid off the closet door and collapsed.

---

_Ring! Ring!_

I swatted away the offending noise. _Sleep_ was my only thought. Still the unforgiving noise continued.

I began to wake up. The noise came from my dresser. I reached forward to grab at the leg of my little couch. I pulled myself up and sat down, still dazed from what had just happened.

Still the ringing persisted.

I tried to get up. Two times I just fell down again. The third time I succeeded, but I was still staggering. I reached the phone and picked it up.

As I lifted the receiver to my ear, I caught a glimpse of myself in my bathroom mirror. I looked terrible: grimy and sweaty hair hanging down everywhere instead of the ponytail I had had it in earlier (yes, I, a guy had long hair), bruises and cuts all over my face and basically a drooping countenance.

"H-hello…?" I stammered out.

"_Morbius? Hey, it's Liz. Everything ok?"_

"I, I don't know…" I trailed off as I saw the five people lying on the floor.

"_Yeah, because something happened over here over two and a half hours ago."_

I quickly looked down at my watch. My attention was soon diverted by the blue glow from my Jewelry.

"Hey, uh, Liz, is your Jewelry working?"

"_Yes it is. That's just part of it. Are their any people in your room?"_

"Y-yes…"

"_Well, who are they?"_

I looked down at them. "I'm not sure. Hey, is your computer still working? Because it looks like mine's busted."

"_It was, but I fixed it. You can fix yours too and then we won't have to cost our parents money."_

I was about to ask how, but then the answer hit me like a cement truck.

_Sueñalo._

I hung up and extended my hand towards the smoking console, which began to glow blue. Bits and pieces began to fly back into their assigned positions. I then fixed the room. In about a minute, the room looked like it had before.

The screen popped on. On the chat screen I saw Liz. Her face was a disheveled as mine was, if not worse.

"Clouds out of nowhere?"

"_Yep. You?"_

"Oh, yea."

"_Well, who are they?"_

"Huh? Oh! Lemme check…"

The closest one to me was the first one to come through the Whirlpool. He (I assumed it was a he) was wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and a pink hat. He had very straight brown hair. I was still a bit dazed, so my mind didn't connect the clothes to the person until I turned him over.

And nearly fell back in surprise.

Liz must have either seen or heard my reaction because she asked, _"What? Who's there?"_

"O-o-one of them is Timmy Turner. _At ten years old!_ I'm not sure who the others are."

I turned the others over. In order, I found that Tommy Turner, Cosmo, Poof, and Danny Fenton were in my room.

"_That's scary, because in my room I have Trixie, Tammy Turner, Wanda, Sam Fenton, Jazz Fenton and Kate Fenton."_

I nodded slowly, trying to digest what had just happened. I sat down on the edge of my bed, my head swimming. The room began to sway on me. I heard in the back of my mind someone saying, _"…breathe, Morbius, breathe…" _over and over again.

Finally I snapped back to reality. Liz was the one telling me to breathe. My mind being fully awake, I began to think about what would happen if my mom saw them. My mom and Liz's mom (we were both fatherless) had gone out together on a "girls day out" thing and wouldn't be back until early evening.

I looked at my watch again. _3:24 P.M. _

_Good, we still have a few hours, _I thought. An idea suddenly struck me.

"Hey, Liz, can you transport them over here?"

"_Yea, I think so. Why?"_

"Because I have an idea of how we can hide them from our moms."

---

She was able to transport them over without much difficulty.

"Isn't this weird," were the first words that came out of her mouth. "My Jewelry works and I'm assuming yours does too?"

"Yeah, it does. Do you think exposure to the Whirlpool had anything to do with it?"

"Well, I think so. If my hypothesis is correct, we have just seen is the land of Sueñalon itself. That's why our Jewelry is working."

"That would explain some things."

We sat down on my couch and thought. That is, tried to think, but we failed. Not only because we could hear each others thoughts but because we were confused by our own as well.

Timmy began to stir, which brought us out of our stupor. We moved at the same time to get him up on my bed. While Liz was trying to wake him up I poofed up a glass of water.

As soon as he was fully awake he asked , "What happened? Where am I?"

Liz and I looked at each other, unsure how to begin.

Timmy by this time had noticed that he had the body of a ten year old.

"Perhaps," I said as gently as possible, "you should tell us what happened."

Timmy took a deep breath and began…

* * *

**Well this story (in my opinion) is the best out of all the three just because I'm starting to include a bit more detail. Whaddaya think?**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

"I was walking down the Main Hall with a bunch of reports for Queen Betania—"

"_What?_"

At this we looked at each other with surprised looks and. Timmy noticed and explained, "Yes, ever since she received the power of Sueñalon from you and Liz she has become the de facto ruler of Fairy World. As I was saying, I was on my way to Queen Betania in the Dual Thrones room. As I was walking I felt like something amazing and interesting was going to happen. I had just reached the doors when something made me turn around. I saw something bright o the walls. I was curious, so I took a step towards it. The instant I lifted my foot off of the ground the light intensified. It seemed like the fabric of space-time split. I saw the inside of…of something. I wasn't sure. The reports flew out of my hands and began to fly around wildly. I was aware of a wind blowing around. The wind became so strong that I had to hold on to keep from falling into it. Well, as you can probably already guess, I failed. I slipped and began to fall towards the opening, or whatever it was. I don't remember anything after that. The next moment I wake up here."

Liz and I looked at each other. We nodded to one another. This description was similar to the experience we had when we first entered the Whirlpool, or Vortex as we had begun to call it.

When we woke the rest, they each gave similar descriptions. I had to sit down and collect my thoughts for a while. This was too much for me to digest.

While the rest were talking and discussing this, Liz came and joined me. She sat down and sighed.

"And you thought that our adventures were over," she said.

I turned. She was smiling. I could see the gleam in her eyes that said, "I'm ready for another adventure." I smiled back.

"Yep. I wonder, though, why were they brought here instead of the other way around? Oh, right. Duh."

The second after I had asked that question, I smacked my head. I remembered that we had been told that we were not going back to the Hartman Universe.

Liz gave me the "Don't do that to yourself" look and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Ever since we had gotten back from our second adventure in the Hartman Universe, we had become officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We had gone on a couple of dates, gone on outings with family (remember, we had little to no friends in our universe). My favorite one was when we first went to the beach, but that's another story.

I smiled and shrugged sheepishly. _Sorry_, I telepathically apologized to her.

_Just don't do that to yourself,_ she scolded me. A smile crept up onto her face. I smiled back

I stood up suddenly, an idea popping into my mind. Liz jumped up, a look of concern on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I just walked over to my closet, opened the sliding door, turned on the light and felt around.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..." I murmured. Liz had by this time joined me. Everyone else was looking at me with a look of confusion.

I finally found it. While my hand was glowing I pushed on the wall and a rectangular pad appeared. Liz stepped back in shock. Soon a number pad appeared. I punched in my code, _6-2-2-1-7-0-1_. The pad disappeared into the wall. I backed up and joined the others.

Soon, we all heard a noise. The others didn't know what to think of it, but I knew what was coming next. The floor from my feet to the edge of my closet began to drop and form a staircase.

The staircase finished forming in a matter of seconds. I stepped aside and gestured downwards.

"Ladies first," I gave a dramatic bow.

Still shocked, the ladies of our group slowly began to descend. The men followed, and I took up the rear. It took about one minute for all of us to descend to the bottom. We had arrived at an old style door. In the absence of people, a thin layer of dust had begun to collect. We had disturbed the dust and it was now flying everywhere. Many of us were coughing. I waved my hand and the dust was instantly gone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my dream home," I announced as I opened the door.

We stepped in. I reached over and flipped a switch. Light began to pour from the chandeliers and everyone (except me) instantly stopped in their tracks.

What they saw seemed to them next to impossible. Before them stretched a massive underground mansion. It would have reminded someone a bit of mansions seen in the 17th or 18th centuries.

I quickly began to walk down the center staircase. After a while, I heard someone else follow. I looked back, and saw Liz coming after me. I smiled and continued down the stairs until I came to the bottom.

"Ah, it's good to see this place after so long," I said, content. Liz was soon standing beside me, trying to take it all in.

"How?" was all that she could say.

"Sueñalo," I replied. "When we got back from our first adventure, I started making this house, but I ran out before I could finish. After the second return, I cam down here and finished it." I looked around, beaming. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

Liz chuckled and replied, "Magnetocent!"

We both laughed. We were both fans of Rifftrax, not of all the jokes, but of those that weren't dirty. I looked back to see the others staring everywhere, amazed.

"Morb, this is just…" Liz trailed off, unable to speak. Her mind was unable to form words as well. She just turned and turned slowly, trying to take it all in. I beamed and looked around as well, admiring the underground mansion.

Liz took my hand and leaned on my shoulder. I smiled and placed my arm around her.

"Here, I think you'll like this," I said and we began to walk toward a pair of large doors. They swung open to reveal—

"Oh Morb! It's just like our bedroom in Fairy World!" She was as excited that she was jumping around. She ran around the room, taking it all in. She rushed back, smiling as much as she could. She threw her arms around me and gave me a long hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed in complete happiness.

I smiled and said, "You're welcome."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining with happiness. I smiled back, happy to see her so happy.

"Hey you two, we need your help."

I turned back to see Timmy standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What is it, Timmy?"

He gestured to us and said, "Just come."

Liz and I looked at each other. We shrugged at the same time and followed Timmy to a large door.

"Huh," I said. "I don't remember making this. I wonder what's behind it." I tried turning the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ok, stand back everyone," I ordered as I raised my hands. Blue energy flowed from my hands and struck the door, which began to glow blue as well. It dissolved into glowing blue sand, which slowly turned to regular sand. The room was dark. I tried remembering if I had made this.

Suddenly a bright flash blinded us. At that moment I knew what was coming.

"Everybody get back, now!"

We retreated and had just gotten to safety just as the Vortex opened and deposited the one remaining person. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come. We slowly approached the unconscious figure. It stirred and we saw the face. We all gasped.

"Queen Betania…?"

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! I'm so happy! Well, hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

We all gathered around Betania's unconscious form. She stirred again and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at us and stood up slowly, painfully.

"Wha…?"

"Shh, don't worry," Liz assured her. "You're safe now. Try and relax." A glass of water appeared in Liz's hand. She handed it to Betania, who took it and began gulping it down.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. You need to recover after crossing between universes."

"Not the best thing to say right now, love," I whispered to her after Betania sprayed us with water.

"WHAT?!" Betania shrieked, beginning to hyperventilate. "Where am I? What is going on? What—?" she was interrupted by a slap from both me and Liz. I grabbed her and shook her.

"Get a hold of yourself! We're just as confused as you are, so _get a grip_!"

She began to calm down. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry. Liz pulled her into a comforting hug. I stood up and faced the others.

"Well," Timmy murmured, "what are we gonna do now?"

Everyone began talking at once.

"Wait a minute, guys," I began, but no one heard me. I tried again, a little louder, but they continued talking. I sighed, made a megaphone appear and yelled into it, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone immediately stopped and turned to me. I tossed the megaphone away.

"I know you are all confused, but if you'll come with me and Liz, maybe we can shed some light on your confusion." I motioned to Liz. She walked over.

"You take the _Danny Phantom_ group and show them some of their episodes and I'll take the _Fairly Odd Parents_ group. Show them both cartoon intros."

She nodded. I walked back over to the rest.

"Ok, here's what's gonna happen. Timmy, Tommy, Tammy, Betania, Vicky, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Trixie, come with me. Danny, Sam, Jazz and Kate will go with Liz." I started off down the hall. Liz stayed in the still dark room and began to transform it into a large theater. I led my group to another large empty room and did the same. They sat down, dubious.

"Ok, how is watching a movie gonna help the situation here?" Poof wondered out loud.

I turned to him, surprised, but recovered and replied, "That shall be made clear in time, Poof. And since when did you learn to talk?"

He looked like he was about to reply but the theater lights dimmed.

The screen came alive and soon a cartoon began to show.

"_Timmy is an average kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands. __**'Bed Twerp!'**__ The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little fish who grant his every wish 'cause in reality they are his Odd Parents Fairly Odd Parents __**'Wands and wings' 'Floaty crowny things'**__ Odd Parents! Fairly Odd Parents! Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod. __**'Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!'**__ Odd Parents Fairly Odd Parents! It flips your lid when you're the kid with Fairly Odd Parents __**'Yeah right!'**_"

The screen darkened, and another intro began. This one was the Danny Phantom intro.

The lights rose again. They were all shocked, especially Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"How…?" was all that anyone could say.

"We were just as surprised when we appeared in your universe the first time."

"So the story you told about being frozen in an asteroid…?"

"A lie," I confessed. "At the time we didn't know what else to do. I mean, the truth seemed a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe," Tammy admitted.

"But now, please tell us the truth," Vicky said.

"Gladly," I replied. I started at the beginning and told them how we got to their world the first and second time. They could all relate to the experience. After a minute, I was done explaining everything. I then launched into a history of how the _Fairly Odd Parent's_ was created. They listened intently. Afterwards they just sat there, stunned.

"I would like to meet this Butch Hartman," Wanda said. "He made my hair look terrible!"

The tension broke and we all laughed, including Wanda.

"Well," Timmy said after we had all stopped laughing, "What do we do now?"

"That's what we'd like to know," someone said. I turned to the door to see Liz and her group standing there, looking just as shaken as my group. It was Danny that had spoken.

"Well, we can't reveal you to my mom. She'll freak. I think the best thing that you can do right now would be for you to all stay underground. There are rooms enough for everyone to have their own room."

Everyone slowly nodded. I simultaneously created rooms that resembled their rooms from their 21st Century lives as teens and pre-teens.

"Oh and you guys. If you want there is a new _Fairly Odd Parents_ movie on tonight at around five on channel 126. You can watch it in here. The kitchen is just down this long hall and to the right. You won't have trouble with food. Well, have fun exploring!"

They thanked us and continued to explore the house. I motioned to Liz and she walked over.

"I think it's time you went home. Your mom will be home in about half an hour," I said, looking at my watch. "You gonna watch the movie?"

"Um, duh."

I smiled. "Good. Well, take care of yourself, you hear?"

She smiled back. "You too, Morb." She suddenly pulled me into a kiss. I was surprised, but recovered soon enough. We pulled away slowly.

As she was beginning to disappear, I called after her, "I love you!"

"I love you too," she shouted back before she disappeared in a yellow light.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the secret door, rearranged my room and made my jewelry invisible just as my mom came though the door. The smell of McDonalds entered my nostrils.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hello, Morb," she replied, smiling. I rushed over and took the food bags and placed them on the counter. I then went back and helped her with her other bags.

"How was your day?" she asked as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh, same ole' same ole'" I replied as I placed her bags next to her desk.

"Well, I'm tired. Everything I got from McDonalds is for you." She started to get up. I walked over and helped her to finish the process.

"Thank you," she murmured out tiredly as she walked up the stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed both bags of food and my drink and returned to the living room. I turned on the TV and switched it to 126. For the next hour and a half I sat there, watching Fairly Odd Parents.

Finally, five o'clock rolled around. I sat back, ready for something amazing.

Amazing wasn't the word for it. It began by showing Dimmsdale from the outskirts of town on a stormy night. The camera began descending. _Nickelodeon Presents_ faded in and faded out. The camera descended even more and the skyscrapers of Dimmsdale were covered by tree tops. The _Fairly Odd Parents in:_ faded in and faded out as well. I nodded. _Yeah, yeah, they do this every movie, what's the title?_ I screamed out loud in my head.

The camera soon reached the ground. It made a one eighty degree turn to show a large grassy plain. The next thing, however, surprised me. More than that, it shocked me beyond belief.

Light began to form over the grass. It began to swirl and spin. It grew brighter and brighter. Two people fell out of the swirling light, one a teen guy with curly brown hair. The other was a teen girl with wavy blond hair.

"It can't be…" I stood up, clutching my drink. The title confirmed everything for me. I dropped my root beer in complete shock.

_The Hope Prophecy_.

* * *

**ooOoo a plot twist! Aren't I evil? Muahahaha! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**morbiusgreen**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

It went to a commercial. I just stood there, too stunned to move. I was so stunned that I didn't hear the phone ringing the first two times. The third time I heard it, but it didn't register for a second. Finally on the fourth ring I realized what was happening. I ran over to the phone and answered it before it went to the answering machine.

"H-hello…" I tried to regain my voice. Fortunately for me, the person on the other end was just as speechless as I was.

"_Morb, is that you? Please tell me that's you._"

It was Liz. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. _She must be really upset_, I thought.

"I'm here, Liz. I'm here."

"_P-please pause time and come over here, please. I need you_," she whimpered softly.

"I'm on my way," I replied. I waved my hand, pausing time for everyone except the two of us. I then waved my hand back and was instantly transported to Liz's house. She was sitting on her couch, still holding the phone, tears clearly visible in her eyes. I rushed over and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm scared," was all she could say as she buried her face into my shoulder. I put my arm around her and comforted her. I could feel her sobbing.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," I whispered, trying to calm her down. Her sobs lessened, but didn't stop.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, still crying.

"I don't know," was all I could say. I was scared too. I held Liz closer. Her sobs lessened even more. She pulled me closer into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper.

"You're welcome. After all, what are boyfriends for?"

She giggled slightly. I smiled, happy that she was feeling better.

We pulled apart slowly. I grabbed a Kleenex and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled a bit.

"Thank you, darling," she said, smiling a bit more. I smiled back.

"It'll be ok, really," I reassured her.

She nodded. I continued, "Let's just watch it together. At my house." I resumed time. She ran into another room and asked her mom if she could go over to my house. I heard her mom reply in the affirmative. She rushed back out, grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go."

We rushed outside. I opened a portal to my house and we stepped in.

The movie still hadn't returned from its commercial break yet. We settled down on the couch and prepared to watch.

"You know what's interesting," Liz said. "Why he decided to show our story now. I mean, he usually has a Christmas special on right now or something."

"You know, you are right," I replied. There was no need to say who "he" was. We both knew. _Butch Hartman_.

Suddenly, the commercial was interrupted by a weather bulletin. **Severe winter storm warning. Possibility of winds from 40-55 mph with gusts up to 75 mph. Possible snow accumulation of 7-9 inches, 10-12 inches at higher elevations.**

Liz and I looked at each other, excited despite the situation. We both loved playing in the snow. In fact, we both loved playing in water, period.

"Sounds dangerous," I said. "We'd better place some force fields around our houses to protect from the winds."

She nodded. We both placed Level One Sueñalo Fields around each of our houses in our town.

Finally, the movie came back. For the next half hour, we sat there, watching our story from Timmy's perspective. What surprised me was that they actually did include the Danny Phantom characters

"I have to say," I commented in the middle of a commercial break, "the animators haven't captured your beauty well enough."

She blushed at that. "Thanks. And they also haven't been able to capture your handsomeness."

I smiled. She smiled back at me, still blushing.

The next hour passed slowly. Finally, our cartoon characters had become King and Queen of Fairy World and the movie ended. By that time, the storm had arrived.

"Well, I should get home, now," Liz said, yawning.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Get some rest tonight, if you can, ok?"

She smiled tiredly. "I will. You do the same, ok?"

I nodded "I promise I will."

Before she left, she turned back and told me, "No iPod solitaire tonight, ok?"

I laughed and replied, "I won't play solitaire tonight," I promised.

She gave me a playful scolding look, got herself wet to make it look like she had been in the storm and stepped through a portal of her own making. She disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

I locked up the house, turned off the lights and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Even though it was early, I was still very tired from the events of the day. Before I went to sleep, I placed a Level Two Sueñalo Field around the house for good measure, since I could hear the wind increasing. I was asleep in minutes.

-------

The next morning, I woke early. The sun shining through my window seemed brighter than usual. I looked over at my clock. **7:21 A.M. **I sighed, lay back down and fell back to sleep.

I awoke around two hours later. It was now nine thirty-six in the morning. I shuffled to the window and looked out.

What a mess greeted my tired eyes. Tree branches everywhere, mixed with deep snow covering cars that were left out in the street or the driveways. The only house that looked ok was my house. There was still snow in the yard, but not many branches had fallen in my yard. I took down the Sueñalo Field, since it was only snowing (though still very heavily) and the wind was down to around twenty miles per hour.

I god dressed and shuffled down the stairs, tiredly. My mom was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Good morning, dear! How did you sleep?"

"I slept just fine, Mom. What about you?"

"Great!" She returned her attention to the newsman. "How about this weather, huh?"

"I know," I chuckled softly at the cliché-ness of the phrase. I walked into the kitchen, poured myself a bowl of Fruit-Loops and returned to the living room.

"Morb, I'm gonna be running some quick errands today. I'm going over to Mrs. Preston's house for a neighborhood meeting, then I'm gonna go to Albertson's for some groceries."

"Are you sure you can do it, in this weather?"

She looked out the window. "I see your point. Ok, I won't go to Albertson's today. We'll go tomorrow, ok Morb? I'll need your help."

"Ok, Mom."

She left for our Mrs. Preston's house an hour later. As soon as she was gone, I telepathically called Liz. She told me that she was busy cleaning her yard and would be over shortly.

I then decided to check up on our guests. I opened my secret door and walked downstairs. I found the group in the kitchen, sitting around the large table, eating breakfast.

"Hi, everybody! So, did anyone watch the movie last night?"

Everyone raised their hands silently.

"What did everyone think?"

Everyone started talking at once. I raised my hands to try and silence them.

That wasn't what silenced them, however. Suddenly we heard a crash coming from the ceiling. I looked up to see Liz falling. I held out my hand and a blue cloud formed beneath her. She landed softly. I brought the cloud down to the floor and made it hover there.

"Quick, put a Level Ten Sueñalo Field around the house," she whispered. I didn't argue, but did what she said. Betania also placed one of her own around the house.

Apparently just in time, too. I saw two masked figures trying to get through.

One question was one my mind.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Well, this is getting interesting. I'm just now getting to some of the exciting parts. What do you all think? I hope you're enjoying it. I know I'm enjoying writing it. And thanks for the comments, especially you, _Liz_!**

**morbiusgreen**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Liz looked terrible. Even though it was only seventeen degrees outside, she was sweating. She looked like she had been in a big fight of some kind.

For the moment, I forgot that I had power. I turned and shouted, "Someone get her a glass of water!" I turned back. Her condition scared me. True, I had seen her in similar conditions, but that was before we discovered our true feelings for each other.

Danny returned with a glass of water. I grabbed it a bit too forcefully and brought the liquid gently to her lips. She took a sip.

"What happened?" I asked again.

She attempted to sit up. I helped her.

"I–I was cleaning my yard of branches and snow when suddenly some men just appeared out of nowhere. They tried to blast me with some sort of energy. They caught me completely by surprise. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. They seemed to be using a subdued form of Sueñalo energy."

I instantly became concerned. _Sueñalo users in our universe, and after my girlfriend?_ I thought over the implications. _What does it mean?_

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"You won't last more than two days in there," one of the masked figures shouted down as he tried to blast through the first field.

I flew up to the first field and demanded what their purpose was.

The masked man replied, "We can't let you have Sueñalo and ruin our plans."

_How cliché_, I thought to myself. _They must be working for someone_.

"What plans?"

The leader laughed and disappeared in a blast of bright white light. I was blinded for a couple of seconds. Fortunately I was able to rapidly heal myself. I hovered back down. Betania was healing Liz by giving her Sueñalo support by transferring some of her power. Liz looked much better than she had before.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a concerned voice.

She smiled and sat up.

"Does this answer your question?"

She suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss. I was startled, but was able to recover and began to kiss her back. We held it for around fifteen seconds.

"Ahem!"

We pulled apart, both of us blushing. The rest of our group were looking down at us and snickering.

"Oh, come on!" I began laughing, which broke the tension and set us all off. We were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Liz and I were hugging each other tightly while laughing. We laughed so long that our sides began to hurt. Some of us began to tear up.

In between laughs, I shouted out, "Hey, you guys, I need to check something online. Be right back." I tried to stand, but fell back down. It took a couple of tries for me to stand steady.

I walked over to one of the many computers I had in my underground home and switched it on. I looked back at Liz, who seemed fully recovered. She smiled, blew me a kiss and winked at me. I smiled and did the same back to her. She began to blush.

I smiled again, and then turned back to the computer. It was fully on. I logged in and waited for everything to load. I then went online. Something had occurred to me. The story of our first arrival was on a couple fan fiction sites. I wanted to know if anyone had noticed.

Sure enough, I had more hits than I had ever had since I had joined. Most were repeats of the same question: "How did you know?" I smiled, but was still worried. What was going to happen next?

I deleted all of my emails, turned off the computer and went to find out where everyone else went. I found out from my house computer that they were in the biggest room in the house, watching the big plasma TV I had made.

"Hey, is everyone ok?"

Everyone turned to me. I heard mumbled replies, but all were in the affirmative. Liz was sitting alone on the two seat couch. I sat next to her, and she instantly placed her head on my shoulder and snuggled close. I placed my arm around her. We continued watching the news. It was all basic news reports until the science section of the news came up. It mentioned massive amounts of strange energy that had been tracked to the northwestern portion of the United States. I sat up a little and listened, trying not to wake Liz, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

All it had to say was that before they could locate the exact position of the energy, it disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it only lasted for bout a second. What about the two Sueñalo energy fields?

The scientist was handed a piece of paper from off camera. I tensed up, waiting for the bad news. It never came. He reported that the energy had moved and it was coming from the massive snow storm that had formed a couple of days before.

I relaxed and fell back onto the couch and was instantly asleep.

----

I woke a couple of hours later, still feeling a bit tired, but not as tired as I had been before. Liz was still sleeping on my shoulder. My arm was in severe pain from being in the same position for those hours. I slowly stood up, placing Liz in a comfortable position on the couch. Everyone else was still in the room, fast asleep. Timmy and Trixie were cuddling, as well as the other two couples in the room. I smiled, and then walked out. I walked down the hall to the gigantic pool. I quickly changed and dove in. The warm water was a welcome relief for my entire body. I climbed onto a small air mattress and just floated there for about seven minutes, completely relaxed.

Suddenly I heard someone jump off the diving board. I looked up just in time to see Liz's smiling face descending toward me. I tried to move away, but she still made a huge splash, spraying water in my direction.

"So that's the game you want to play, huh?" I asked.

A mischievous look appeared on her face and she splashed me again. I made my way into the water and swam down to an underwater control panel I hit a couple of buttons, and a holographic timer began to count down. I swam back up, where I was greeted by another barrage of splashes.

At that moment the timer hit zero. I felt the massive wave machine activate and I also felt the gentle drops of artificial rain begin to fall from the giant sprinklers overhead.

Liz's laughter turned into shrieks of joy as she was tossed about in the artificial waves. I was laughing as well. We were tossed about for about five minutes, then Liz asked me to turn the waves off, but not the rain. I did so. As I was getting ready to swim back up, Liz beckoned to me to go deeper. I did so, wondering what she was doing. When we reached the deep end, she pulled me close into a kiss. I had anticipated it a few seconds before and was prepared. We held it for a while. When we pulled apart, Liz floated to the top, a smile pasted on her face. I swam up, feeling just as happy.

We broke the surface and began laughing again. I climbed out and pulled her out. As soon as she had regained her balance, I pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back.

After we were done hugging, we got dressed and went back to the huge living room. A couple of our group were whispering while others were still asleep.

"Should we wake-"

At that moment the ground started shaking. Liz grabbed a hold of me in fright. I placed a protective arm around her. Everyone else who was asleep woke up instantly.

A bright pillar of white light began to form in the center of the room. Everyone shielded their eyes except for me. I peered into the bright light. Liz buried her face into my shoulder. I tried my best to shield her eyes from the light.

A figure began to form in the center of the light. It took on the form of a man. The pillar of light shone brighter than the sun for a moment, then instantly died down.

Everyone uncovered their eyes and peered into the darkness. A man stood there, holding what looked like a crystal ball. After being in bright light, the room seemed dark.

He looked around, seeming astonished at what had just happened. His gaze focused on me. I tensed, wondering who he was.

The man smiled, walked over to me, extended his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Morbius. I'm Butch Hartman."

* * *

**Ooooh! What next, I wonder? (It's never a good sign when an author doesn't even know what's next) Well, hope you enjoy, and keep reading!**

**morbiusgreen**


	7. Chapter 7

I took the offered hand and shook it slowly, staring at him. Standing before me was the man that had seen into another universe and had documented the lives of two children in two television shows. Of course we knew that some of the stories of the two universes were either tinkered with a bit, tinkered with a lot or didn't happen at all.

I shook my head. I laughed a bit nervously and shook his hand with more fervor.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Hartman," I responded in an awestruck voice.

"Oh please, call me Butch," he replied.

I heard Liz clear her throat behind me.

"Oops. Pardon me," I said apologetically. She raised her eyebrow in a comical expression. I could tell that she was internally laughing at my tongue-tied behavior.

"This is Elizabeth—"

"—Randall," he finished. He extended his hand. Now it was her turn to be tongue tied. I could see her slightly blush as she shook his hand.

"It's great to finally meet you both," he said with enthusiasm.

"Same here," I replied with a slightly evil smile. Liz saw it and frowned slightly.

Suddenly I raised my hand. Green energy shot out and formed a blue bubble around Butch.

"Morbius! What are you doing?" Liz asked in horror, shocked by what I had just done.

I ignored her. I walked past and faced Butch. He just stood there, a confused and slightly frightened expression pasted on his face.

"I have a few questions I want to ask you," I said sternly.

"Sure," he replied, his voice quivering a bit.

"First off, how did you find the other universe?" I asked.

"With this," he answered, holding up the small glass globe he still held close to him.

"Also, why did you write the story of our arrival into the other universe?" I continued.

"I ran out of story ideas," he responded. "That story was the only one I had left. Besides, the Sphere was somehow malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning?" I asked, scoffing a bit.

"Yes. It's been slowly malfunctioning ever since I found it as a child in my backyard. That's why I had to cancel _Danny Phantom_. I couldn't see into the city of Amity Park anymore. The last story was just made up. _Phantom Planet_ never happened."

I nodded, pacing the room slowly.

"Morb, please let him go," Liz begged.

My expression became grim. I snapped my finger and the field dropped. Butch immediately walked over to the others in the room and began to talk to them. I pulled Liz away to have a private conversation with her.

"Liz, I don't trust that man," I began.

Liz smiled. "You don't trust very many people, Morb."

"Yeah, I know, but this is different. Something about him is off."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but I'm gonna keep a sharp eye out and see what happens."

Liz just smiled. "Okay, have it your way."

"I don't suppose I'm ordering a Whopper, am I?"

We both laughed at the lame joke.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?"

I turned sharply. Butch jumped slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to startle you. I have a question for you: how did you travel into the other universe that time? You've only been there once, correct."

Liz was about to reply, but I shushed her telepathically. "We have no idea how we were transported there."

"Did you bring me here?"

"Uh…" _Where did that come from?_ I wondered.

He nodded, turned, and went back to chatting with Timmy, Danny and the rest.

"Morb, you need to take a risk and trust him," Liz whispered to me.

I was about to reply, when my vision began to dim. The last thing I remember before passing out was Liz crying out.

---

_Crimson fires burn out of control. Both Dimmsdale and Amity Park burn with an unquenchable fire. I stand in the middle of a deserted, cracked street, facing a large, evil looking castle. It glows with an evil looking crimson red._

_Suddenly I'm inside the fortress. Before me stand two thrones. I see two figures seated on the thrones; their faces are hidden by hooded cloaks. All I can see are the eyes because they are glowing with an evil red._

_I move forward. I think I recognize the people who are seated there._

_My suspicions are confirmed by what happens next. They remove their hoods._

_Standing before me are myself and Liz, smiling evilly, wearing our now red Jewelry._

_**If you lose, this will happen**__, the voice I remember from the visions I had before whispered to me._

_I am suddenly above the Earth and Fairy World. Both look like they have been in a massive battle. I see citizens of both worlds in chains. The Earth and Fairy World glow with an evil crimson red._

---

The first person I saw was Liz, looking down with concern. I moaned and sat up slowly.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked in a worried voice.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied. I had gotten used to the after effects of the visions I received.

"What was it?" Liz inquired.

I looked around, then motioned her closer. She leaned forward. I told her what had transpired in the vision

"That's awful," she exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

"What else can we do? We need to gather everyone around and tell them what's at stake. We have a battle to prepare for."

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short and not well written. I'll try better next time.**

**morbiusgreen**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple of weeks, our group was on high alert. Hartman offered to help, and after arguing with Liz, I reluctantly agreed. I kept a careful eye on him, though.

The hardest part about this was the fact that Liz and I had to tell both of our mothers. We didn't tell them about Sueñalon, but we did tell them everything else. At first they didn't believe us, so we had to take drastic measures. We took them to the underground house I had made. They finally believed us and told us to do what we thought was necessary.

We trained in the Battle Room most of the time. Those of us who had powers, mainly the fairies, Liz and I, Danny and Timmy (who for some reason had his Dark Suit) trained more. During the breaks the others watched their shows. Liz and I reinstalled out LINCs that Timmy somehow had come into possession of.

Once or twice we had to repel attacks from two of the Sueñalo users. It usually took place around noon.

Christmas came and went. Our Christmas party was one of the best we had ever had. Everyone made something to eat. I made a dish that we had had in our family for generations, Christmas Soup. Liz made about ten pumpkin pies. Both of our moms even made something. Of course, everyone from the Hartman Universe made something. Before we ate, however, we started a new tradition, the tradition of the Christmas Dance. All the couples got onto the dance floor I had made the day before and danced for a couple hours. I then changed the floor to an ice skating rink and we skated for a little bit. After we couldn't move anymore, we sat down in the great big hall and ate Christmas dinner. It was one of the best holiday meals I had ever had. Everyone else said the same.

After Christmas, the training moved up a notch. I had a feeling that the main attack, the battle that would decide this conflict was coming soon.

It all started on New Years Eve…

---

We all stayed up all night, partying hard because we were all really tense and stressed. I decided that we needed a break. As soon as the clock struck twelve, the party began to disperse. Everyone went to their rooms. Both Liz's mother and mine went upstairs to their surface houses.

The next morning, we woke up late. I was the first one up, and despite being tired, I knocked on everybody's door to wake them up for morning training. We were so tired we didn't notice that something was wrong.

"Where's Hartman?" I asked as we sat down to a late breakfast.

Everyone looked around. He wasn't in the hall.

"Did anyone see him during morning training?" I asked next, growing frustrated.

Everyone shook their heads. I stood and went to his room.

"Hartman? You in there?" I knocked three times. Finally I lost patience and unlocked the door myself.

He was nowhere to be seen. I searched throughout the entire room. Everything was in perfect order. Everything was in its place, _except_ for the glass sphere.

I picked up the stand he had kept it on during his stay. My frustration gave way to anger. Picking up the iron stand in one hand, I threw it across the room, letting out my anger in one loud roar. It soared over the bed and broke one of the mirrors he had asked to be put up.

"Seven years bad luck."

I turned to see Liz standing in the doorway. I immediately regretted my actions. I stumbled over to the edge of the bed and sat down, trembling slightly. Liz walked over and sat next to me, her expression just as somber as mine.

"Liz, I'm sorry, I–"

"No, Morb. I'm sorry. You were right to be wary."

"Liz, it's not your fault. I was being a bit too wary. You know how paranoid I can sometimes get."

She nodded slowly.

"Well, no sense wasting time here," I announced. I stood. Liz followed suit, a smile appearing on her face.

I walked out of the room. Liz followed. When I reached the hall, I asked for everyone's attention.

"Hartman has left. My guess is that he either got too scared or he's working for our enemy. We need to split into groups and search for him before he gets himself or us into trouble."

As we had trained, we split into our designated groups. Those who could fly flew out the ceiling window I had installed just for this occasion. The rest jumped onto the snowmobiles I had modified to be able to fly.

Using my LINCs, I tried to scan for any recent energy discharge. I had scanned the type of energy Hartman used two weeks earlier and saved the settings to my E.S., the Energy Scanner program on my LINCs. Nothing. One of the other teams, however, found something.

"_Gamma Team to Alpha Team_."

"Alpha Team here. Go ahead."

"_We've picked up faint traces of the energy you depicted. How shall we proceed?_"

"Stand by. Alpha, Beta and Delta teams, report to Gamma Team's location."

We headed for where Gamma Team had picked up the energy discharge signature. It was over Eastern Oregon. It headed east.

"What are we gonna do?" Danny asked.

Timmy beat me to it.

"We follow it, of course."

Everyone looked at me.

"What he said," I said with a smile.

We headed after the energy discharged signature's path. It ended somewhere over Michigan.

"Now what?" Wanda asked.

I was about to reply when a white beam of energy hit the fairies of our group, as well as those who were on the flying snowmobiles, shattering them to pieces.

My reaction was instant. I judged the angle from where the blast had originated and blasted at the source. Liz, Timmy and Danny did the same. Unfortunately, the attacker had anticipated us and had dodged.

I took a quick look around. We were surrounded by around ten of the enemy Sueñalo users.

As we had trained, the four of us stood back to back to back.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded after half a minute.

"Oh not much," the person who I assumed was their leader replied. "Only one thing. For you to die!"

Then they attacked.

* * *

**Hope you like! I know it's been awhile, but I want to try and finish every one of my fan fictions I've posted.**

**morbiusgreen**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything happened at once. The first man tried to blast us with a standard Sueñalo blast, which was deflected easily. I retaliated with a Sueñalo ball of twice that power, which knocked him backwards. Liz was doing the same to another, and Danny and Timmy were firing with their own unique energy. Betania had rejoined us and was firing Sueñalo balls of her own. The others on the ground I later found out couldn't help because the Aether had been somehow drained from them temporarily.

I realized that even though our enemies were limited in their use of Sueñalo, when teamed up, they were just as strong as we were.

"Morbius to ground units."

"_Tommy here_," was the response.

"Get those people out of there!" I ordered. "We're gonna try and draw their fire away from any heavily populated areas!"

"_Acknowledged, and please keep everyone up there safe_," he replied.

"I will. You can count on me. Out." I then opened a channel to the rest of the team and ordered them to make for the countryside. They followed me as I fled the area where we had been fighting, which was near the outskirts of the city of Detroit. I began to head east and my team followed. I could see on my LINCs that the enemy was pursuing, taking potshots occasionally.

After about three hours of evading them, we entered a snowstorm. With my LINCs I saw that below was an abandoned farm and I ordered my team to follow me down to the farmhouse. We flew down to the house and locked every door.

"Like that's gonna do us any good," Danny remarked. We all nodded in agreement, but it made us feel a little more secure.

Suddenly my LINCs failed.

"What the…? My LINC's! What happened? I thought they drew power from natural excess electric impulses from the body and mine just stopped."

"Mine too," Liz whispered back. Everyone's LINCs had stopped working. Suddenly the house seemed even scarier than before. We all became very jumpy.

We all took strategic positions around the house. I was in the kitchen next to the door, Liz and Betania were in the living room and Timmy and Danny were upstairs.

For the next hour, all we could hear was the howling wind outside. Every time a branch hit the side of the house we all would jump slightly. Same when the old house creaked due to the wind.

It began to get dark.

Suddenly I heard something on the roof. At first it sounded like a branch falling from one of the trees outside onto the roof. Then I heard another. And another. And another. I heard six more bumps in rapid succession.

"I think they're on the roof now," I whispered as loudly as I could across the room to the two girls. They nodded slowly.

We waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Thirty. Finally another whole hour had passed. Night had settled in and the house had become almost pitch black. We could still hear the wind howling.

_Maybe it was just a coincidence_, I thought to myself. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid again_.

Boy, was I wrong. Something crashed upstairs. I jumped up instantly. I could hear struggling upstairs as well as energy discharges. I could hear ectoplasmic discharges and dark power discharges mixed with Sueñalo discharges. Five distinct Sueñalo ones, by the sounds of it. Which could only mean–

"Look out!!!" I shouted as I ran into the living room. I jumped forward and caught the two surprised girls as the windows _exploded_. Bright gray beams of energy came through, narrowly missing the girls but catching me in the legs. I shouted in pain as I fell to the floor, but I didn't let that stop me. I jumped up, ignoring the agonizing, searing pain. I had no reason to hide my own Sueñalo energy signature so I blasted through the shattered window at one of the attackers. I barely missed him.

By now, the girls had gotten to their feet. Liz was looking at me with deep concern, but one look of determination later she knew I wouldn't be backing down.

I blasted a hole through the wall and ran through, ignoring the blasts. I deflected them with ease. I had nothing else on my mind but to defeat these imposters. Not only to defeat them but to hurt them. I charged the first one, arms glowing green. I grabbed him by his cloak and lifted him up into the air. The blasts followed me. I turned him around and used him as s human shield. Two blasts simultaneously hit him in the chest seconds later. Something shocking happened. He shouted out in terror and _disappeared_. He just faded away.

I had no time to take it in, though. I was being blasted by the other four on the ground. Betania and Liz were hiding behind a couple of trees firing back at them.

I flew back down and grabbed another one by the cloak. I lifted her up and used her as a shield as well. The same thing happened to her when she was hit by two of the enemy Sueñalo blasts. She just dissolved.

By this time the two guys had rejoined us, which meant that the firepower from the enemy had increased. They flew up next to me.

"Did you know that these people disappear if hit in the chest by two beams?" Danny asked as he deflected two beams.

"Yea, I just figured it out!" I shouted back, firing at an attacker's beam of energy, causing a small explosion near the ground. The girls flew up and joined us. We were able to make three more of the enemy disappear before they started to get wise. They each put up a shield around their front torsos.

"Maybe if we focus our beams we can get another one!" Timmy suggested.

"It's worth a try," I replied. We fired on one of the attackers. It took about fifteen seconds, but the shield eventually collapsed and the attacker disappeared.

"YES!" Liz shouted. "We did it, we–"

Four blasts of bright gray Sueñalo energy hit her simultaneously. She began to fall down toward a massive snow bank.

"Lizzie!" I shouted, flying down towards her. I caught her inches from the ground. The rest of the group joined us.

"…I…I'm fine, Morb, really, I'm…" She drifted of into unconsciousness.

Tears filled my eyes. I lifted her unconscious body up and held her close.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was Betania. "Morbius, I'll stay with her. I'll take care of her. You, Timmy and Danny need to go out and defeat these maniacs. It's the least you can do for her."

"No, the least I could have done was to take that blast for her. That's how much she means to me," I replied.

She took on her fairy godparent tone. "I know. I've known you for one hundred and fifty years, give or take a few, and I've seen the way you act around her. I knew the first day I was your godparent that you two would end up together. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me."

I smiled and wiped the tears away. I gave Liz another hug, and then I hugged Betania.

"Thank you, Betania."

"You're welcome, Morbius. Now go!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I flew up again, fire in my eyes. Timmy and Danny followed me.

"Ready to surrender yet?" the leader called to us when he saw me come from behind the trees.

"Funny, I was going to ask the same of you!" I shouted back, hoping to taunt him.

It worked. I could see his cheeks flush in anger. He motioned for the other three to be ready.

"We need to lead them away from the girls so that they have a chance to recover," I whispered to the other two. They nodded in acknowledgement. I flew straight ahead, right over them. I paused above them and fired right at the leader's feet

"You are so not worth my time," I taunted him even more. I motioned for Timmy and Danny to follow me.

The leader grew even angrier. He called for the rest of his men to attack. They flew up.

I smiled. So far, my plan was working. I flew off as fast as I could. Danny and Timmy followed. Blasts of bright gray Sueñalo energy flew past us ever so often.

I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had to act as if I did. I kept in the clouds to try and evade them, but occasionally I let myself become visible so they would keep following me. Finally I had to get out of the storm, so I descended.

We appeared over a city. I couldn't make out which one we were in, but I was never good with landmarks, so I didn't really care. Until Timmy noticed something.

"Morbius, look out! In front of you!"

I turned. And almost collided with a tall white column. I flew out of its way. I examined it. Something about it seemed familiar. Danny recognized it before me.

"That's the–"

"–Washington Monument," I finished.

We didn't have time to think about the consequences of fighting in one of the most influential cities in the world, because blasts of gray Sueñalo energy came raining down out of the storm.

"Ok, we don't have much of a choice. We have to fight here."

"But–"

"No buts, you two."

They nodded and faced the attackers.

"It's show time."

* * *

**Well, I hope** _**this**_ **battle sequence is a good one. I personally think it's my best one yet. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	10. Chapter 10

We began by focusing our fire on the man leading the attack. We focused all our power at the chest. Fortunately for us, he didn't have a shield, so he disappeared.

"Timmy! Danny! You guys take the other two, but the leader is mine!" I shouted.

The leader had not led the attack. He had been the last man to come out of the cloud. I easily spotted him even through the blinding snowy conditions above the city.

He saw me too. A cold fury appeared in his eyes. He charged me, shouting all the way. I flew up, screaming at the top of my lungs.

We met head on. I hit him square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, but in the process he elbowed me in the back, knocking all the wind out of me. I struggled to stay up. Somehow, he had managed to recover much more quickly than I had.

The next thing I knew his fist had come into contact with my chest. I heard the crunch of broken bones. Nearly unbearable pain followed moments later. As I tumbled through the air, I screamed in pain, which only made the pain increase.

I had no time to heal my broken ribs. I straitened out only to be greeted with another flurry of punches to the face. I tasted blood in my mouth.

I regained my standing, so to speak, only to see my opponent flying towards me. I prepared myself. When he was in range, I flew out of the way and elbowed his head as hard as I could. He grunted and tumbled through the air. Unfortunately he recovered quickly.

He turned. The fury had increased. The color of his eyes and his energy had changed. Both had changed to a deep blood red.

He charged me again, screaming. We collided. I made a grab at his throat. He did the same to me. I squeezed as hard as I could, as did he.

Black spots floated in front of me as oxygen was cut off from my brain. In one last ditch effort to escape his grip, I brought my head forward as hard as I could and bashed my forehead into his. He let go. I started falling to the ground. I caught myself a meter from the ground and landed.

I had landed in the White House yard. The south side, by the look of the front of the building. The snow around me was deep and had already begun to be stained by my blood.

I looked around. I saw Timmy and Danny still fighting, but a couple of seconds later they had fallen to the ground near me, unconscious.

The remaining two adversaries joined their leader.

"It's over. You and your friends are either dead or just about to. You cannot defeat us."

"I…can…try…" I gasped out.

"A martyr for an already dead cause. Kill him!"

The two charged me. I closed my eyes and braced for my death.

It never came. I heard energy discharges come from seemingly out of nowhere. I opened my eyes. The leader was the only one I saw floating, but he was looking past me.

I strained to see what he was looking at. Standing behind me, holding a bright white globe was Hartman.

"Hartman! Leave, now! I command it! You'll get your reward after I have disposed of him," my attacker shouted, pointing at me with his last statement.

Hartman stood his ground.

"No," he said quietly.

"What!?" the floating man blurted.

"I said no," Hartman repeated, a little louder.

A beam of red energy surrounded Hartman. He was lifted p so that both were face to face.

"You and what army?" the man sneered.

Suddenly the sky brightened behind me. I turned to see what it was.

What a sight greeted my eyes! Thousands, if not millions of floating people came flying out of the clouds.

"…The Fairy Grand Army…" I gasped.

One of them came floating down to me. It was Killian, the general of the entire army. He came down and bowed before me.

"What are your orders, sir?"

I stood up. He helped me up. I turned to my attacker. Fear crept into his eyes.

"One versus one million, two hundred thousand fifty seven thousand, eight hundred seventy seems a little unfair, don't you think?"

Anger seped back into his eyes. He released Hartman. I caught him before he landed and place him safely down.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot. We'll be back. You'll see. We'll–"

He never finished his sentence. A blast of blue Sueñalo energy hit him square in his chest. His eyes widened in shock. He vanished in a swirling blue mist.

That last blast had done it. My eyes rolled over. The last thing I remember was hitting the soft, cold snow.

---

_I'm sitting in a white room, or at least I think it's a room. I'm sitting in a nice, comfortable chair, holding a mug of some type of hot liquid. I take a sip. It's hot chocolate, some of the best I've ever had._

_I look around. On my right is another chair, in which I can see a girl sleeping._

"_Liz? Liz!"_

_She stirs and turns to me. She is a beautiful as ever. I smile. She smiles back. I can feel my cheeks warm up. I know I'm blushing. She has that effect on me whenever she smiles. She blushes as well._

"_Are you ok, Lizzie?" I ask._

_She nods. "I'm alright. The last thing I remember was falling, and then you caught me." Her smile widens. "My hero. Thank you."_

_I smile even more as well. "Yours is a life worth saving any day," I said._

_A door opens. We look around, but we see nothing. A chair has appeared in front of us. An old man is sitting in it. He is dressed in odd robes. A white staff is leaning against the chair._

"_Morbius and Elizabeth." His voice is full of vigor and strength. He is smiling, a twinkle in his eyes_

"_What do you want with us?" I ask._

"_To thank you. You have handled the power of Sueñalon wisely. Sure, you made mistakes, but you made up for them in your valor and bravery."_

"_Who are you?" Liz asks._

"_Who am I?" he repeats in a mock shocked voice. "I am the Dreamer, and as a reward for your hard work, I am granting you direct access to the powers of the land of Sueñalon. No need for the Jewelry anymore. They are now just that, jewelry."_

_Liz and I look at each other. Shock appears on our faces._

"_May your lives be long and may you rule well."_

_He waves his staff and the light increases. We both shield out eyes…_

_

* * *

_

**Well, hope you enjoyed that. One more chapter to go!**

**morbiusgreen**


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep. That's all I wanted at the moment. The bed was soft and comfortable. I was warm and cozy.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine! I know you're awake."

I was startled by the slightly nasal voice. I opened my eyes slowly, painfully. I was in a large bed. A lady was hovering over me, large eyes staring down at me.

When she saw me open my eyes, she smiled and stood back up. I sat up, groaning as I did so. I stretched my back, popping my spine.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three days, sonny," the lady replied.

I had sat up too fast and my head began to swim. I clutched my head, waiting for the wave of vertigo to pass. When it had, I looked around more slowly. I was in a fancy looking room. Dim light was coming in through the window. _Must be early morning_, I thought.

"Hurry up and get dressed," the nasal lady said, tossing my clothes on the bed. "The President wants to see you as soon as possible."

"The President?" I repeated. "What president?"

"The President of the United States, of course. President William Dillinger."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Am I in…?"

"No, you're in a hotel close to the White House, though."

I swallowed. _The President? What does he want with me? Am I in trouble?_

Suddenly I remembered. I had been fighting over Washington D.C. Everyone would have been made aware of our presence.

The lady left. I got up, took a shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, got dressed and combed my hair, placing it back into a ponytail.

When I came out of the room, two Secret Service men were waiting.

"If you would follow us," one of them said. I nodded, knowing better than to say anything. They led me to an elevator which we took down to the lobby, finally arriving outside. A limo was waiting. Liz was already in the back. She looked as nervous as I felt.

"We're going to meet the President of the United States!" she almost squealed in excitement. I smiled and took her hand.

"I know."

Her smile brightened as I gave her hand a slight squeeze. She squeezed right back and placed her head on my shoulder.

On out way to meet the President, I tried to look out of the windows. They were tinted completely black, however, so I couldn't see through them.

We finally stopped. The door opened.

"C'mon," I whispered to Liz. I helped her out. We were inside the gates. A crowd was outside. Reporters began flashing photos as soon as we stepped out of the limo.

Liz clutched onto me slightly. I placed her arm in mine, trying to reassure her, but I was just as scared.

"Come on," the gruff voice of the Secret Service agent shouted. We turned from the crowd and toward the White House. To out right, I could see the sun beginning to rise. Clouds covered the horizon, but above them, stars were still visible.

The agents led us down some more hallways, finally arriving in front of a large door. The agent placed his thumb to a screen. It scanned his thumbprint. He spoke into a speaker.

"_Yes?_" a voice from the speaker asked.

"Mr. President, the two guests you wanted to see are here," the agent said into the speaker.

"_Good! Send them in_."

The door opened. The agent motioned for us to enter. I took a deep breath and walked in, still holding Lizzie's hand. The agent didn't follow us in. He closed the door behind us.

The President sat at his desk, writing something. When the door closed, he looked up at us and smiled.

"Ah, my two distinguished guests! Welcome! Please, sit down." He motioned to the couches. We sat down.

He stood up and moved to the opposite couch and sat down.

"First off, I would like to ask who you are and where you are from."

"My name is Morbius, Mr. President and this is my friend, Elizabeth. We're both from Oregon."

We sat there for the next few hours, answering his questions. We explained the events of the past year to him. We described as best as we could how the power of Sueñalon worked. His last question, however, surprised us.

"Were you responsible for the new planets in the sky?"

Liz and I looked at each other. "New planets? What new planets?"

He didn't reply. He stood up and motioned for us to follow him. He led us outside. He then pointed up.

"Those new planets," he said.

Less than half of the eastern sky contained a planet. A blue green globe with swirling milky white clouds high above it, I could see the moon and close by was a second moon. Not just a random planet. I could trace out the familiar maria of both moons. I looked back at the earthlike planet. I traced out the North and South American continents.

"Where did these come from?" I asked.

"We brought them here," a deep voice said.

I turned swiftly, hands beginning to glow blue.

It was Jorgen.

"It's ok, Mr. President. He's not going to harm you."

"What do you mean, 'We brought them here'?" the President asked, putting away his pistol.

"We found a Sueñalo portal to your universe. Our universe was dying. A human experiment with black holes went awry. We had to escape. We transferred every human world to this one. We also transported Fairy World here. The Rainbow Conduits are what is keeping the worlds we transferred from destroying the ones already here."

"It's ok, Mr. President," another voice popped in. A man in a suit appeared.

"This is President Harold Fisher of the other United States," Jorgen said.

Both men shook hands.

"Let's go back inside. We have much to discuss."

---

_Eight Days later_

Lizzie and I sat on a bench overlooking the Grand Canyon, Terra, Luna and the Moon high overhead. Silver-bluish light sprinkled the landscape. The stars were almost nonexistent because of the glow of the three worlds. Our arms were linked. Her head was resting on my shoulder.

The battle we had fought eight days before had become quickly known as the New Years Battle. Both worlds were in contact with each other. A ship carrying ambassadors from Terra had landed in Washington days before.

"Hard to believe," I commented, staring up at Terra, watching the clouds swirl across Europe.

"Mmhmm," Lizzie murmured. She snuggled closer.

"We'll need to go back to Fairy World and begin ruling it again."

"Sure, sweetie," she replied.

"And before we do…" I stood up. Lizzie stood up with me.

I turned to her. She had become even more beautiful in my eyes. My heart was racing. I took her right hand and knelt. She gasped, knowing what I was about to say next.

I took out a small ring box and opened it. The diamond on it glistened in the light of all three worlds.

"Elizabeth Randall, will you marry me?"

She was speechless. She took the ring, looked at it, then looked back at me. Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"Uh, sweetheart? It's traditional for you to answer."

"Y–Yes! Yes!" She smiled more than I had ever seen her smile before.

I stood up and pulled her close. And there, beneath the three worlds we kissed.

---

We were married in March. After that we returned to rule Fairy World and brought all the worlds together in a pact. We brought Earth up to speed technologically. Humans from Earth began colonizing and exploring planets and have been doing so ever since. Lizzie and I were still King and Queen of Fairy World and the Conduits as of 2511 C.E. (or 500 AME: After Morbius and Elizabeth as it has become to be known by fairies). We had a child, a boy. We named him Nightwing Dragon Verde. These have been the Archives of Sueñalon.

* * *

**Phew! Finally done! Now to start on the final book (I hope). I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
